ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Albedo
Albedo is a character introduced in Ben 10: Alien Force. He was introduced in episode Good Copy, Bad Copy. Originally a Galvan and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red-eyed, silver-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to create his own Omnitrix. While he had only two appearance in Alien Force, Albedo has since became quite popular amongst the fans, and played a major role in the series by introducing the Ultimatrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one. Alien Force Albedo was originally a brillant but arrogant Galvan taken by Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, as his assistant. At one point before his first appearance, he asked Azmuth an Omnitrix for himself, as he didn't trust "a mere human" for the destiny of the entire Universe. When Azmuth refused, stating there could be only one Omnitrix, Albedo used his knowledge of the project to build a copy, and set it to match Ben's. However, by doing so, he unintentionnally put Ben's DNA as the default, causing him to lose his Galvan form and become a clone of Ben. Disgusted by what had happened to him, Albedo traveled to Earth in Good Copy, Bad Copy, in order to take Ben's Omnitrix and use it to cure him. During his search for Ben, he savagely attacked a Forever Knights castle in order to get informations, causing the knight to believe Ben was attacking them for no reason and getting Gwen's and Kevin's attention. When Albedo and Ben eventually met, Albedo pretended being the creator of the Omnitrix, accusing Azmuth of being a liar, and asked Ben to give it back to him. When Ben, suspicious, refused, Albedo transformed and attacked him in order to take his Omnitrix by force. After clashing with him twice, their Omnitrix locked with each other, almost causing a forcefield that coud have destroyed a whole galaxy. During the process, Albedo's human form was damaged resulting in him becoming a negative version of Ben. Azmuth then arrived and destroyed Albedo's Omnitrix, trapping him in his human form as a punishment, before sending him to a Plumber prison. In the Alien Force final, Albedo escaped from prison with the help of Vilgax, and steal the Ultimatrix, an more powerful but incomplete version of the Omnitrix, from Azmuth. While using the Ultimatrix, he had Ben's original aliens, with Diamondhead replacing Chromastone, plus Rath and Lodestar. Using pieces from his broken fake Omnitrix and tools given by Vilgax, he successfully complete the Ultimatrix and tried to use it in order to turn back to his Galvan form. However, the Ultimatrix was still linked to Ben's Omnitrix, causing him to be still trapped in his negative Ben form. Vilgax then offered him an alliance, promising he would let him get Ben's Omnitrix. Though not really trusting him, Albedo accepted and helped him. Despite the alliance being a success, Vilgax quickly double-crossed Albedo and made him his prisoner. After the Omnitrix was destroyed, Ben freed Albedo and forced him to hand over the Ultimatrix by threatening to destroy it too. It's unknown what happenned to Albedo then, though it's assumed he was able to escape from Vilgax's ship before its explosion. Ultimate Alien Albedo may return with a copy of the Ultimatrix to take revenge on Ben. Appearance Albedo, being a clone of Ben, looks exactly like him and wears the same clothing. After his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of light bright green glowing energy damaging his form, turning his hair white, his eyes red and changing the colors of his jacket to a photo negative of Ben's, making his hair and irises red and his jacket red and black. Even though he was a Galvan, his true form was never shown in the series. Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious person who shows sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he has the right to wield such a power. He bears animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as denying him the credit of the creation of the Omnitrix. Being originally a scientist, he tends to talk with a larger vocabulary and more intelligence than Ben, though in a more cold and insulting matter. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo apparently has also gained Ben's cravings and needs: he shares the boy's tastes in food, scratches himself in places he suspects are inappropriate, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he especially craves for Chilli fries, actually even more than Ben, and call it a "human weakness". Because of his arrogance, he denies the fact he likes them, and blame his human DNA for causing this. Albedo is continually suspicious of everyone, suspecting Vilgax's inevitable betrayal to steal the Omnitrix once they had taken it from him when they had teamed up. Despite Vilgax twice saying that he was only out to kill Ben Tennyson and conquer his world, Albedo kept his mistrust, which was sound, when Vilgax did keep the Omnitrix for his army and turned it against Albedo. Powers and Abilities In all of his appearances so far, Albedo used a copy of the Omnitrix which gave him alien shape-shifting abilites similar to Ben's. He originally had an Omnitrix he had built himself, giving him access to all of Ben's alien forms. The Omnitrix was of low quality, however, and as a side effect caused him to be turned into a clone of Ben. This Omnitrix was destroyed by Azmuth at the end of Good Copy, Bad Copy. Notice that after his human form changed color from the bio-energy feedback, his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are now red instead of green, due to this Albedo's transformations are red instead of green(while Ben is transforming the cells and bones are green but Albedo's is red). In the two-part Alien Force finale,'' The Final Battle'', Albedo used the Ultimatrix, a new enhanced version of the Omnitrix created by Azmuth and completed by himself. In addition to the ability to turn into any of Ben's aliens, he could make them take their original process of evolution so they can evolve into their "Ultimate" form(which is sort of like what happens on Pokemon). The Ultimatrix was later taken from him by Ben. In addition to his Omnitrix, Albedo is highly intelligent, "very smart even for a Galvan" according to Dwayne McDuffie, and has a large amount of knowledge about the Omnitrix, having been Azmuth's assistant. He was able to create a copy of the Omnitrix that, other than turning him into a clone of Ben, worked perfectly, as well as successfully repair the Ultimatrix by integrating its energy core on his modified former Omnitrix's bracelet, most likely using the extra energy to evolve the aliens. It was also confirmed that Albedo was the one who created the function to allow the aliens to evolve, not Azmuth. Aliens used Omnitrix *Humongousaur *Big Chillthumb|right|220px|Albedo's Diamondhead transformation *Jetray *Echo Echo *Spidermonkey 'Negative Omnitrix (Vilgax Attacks)' *Negative Goop(All Versions) *Negative Jetray(All Versions) *Negative Swampfire(All Versions) *Negative Humongousaur (All Versions) *Negative Echo Echo(DS version) *Negative Spidermonkey(DS version) *Negative Brainstorm(DS version) *Negative Chromastone(DS version) *Negative Upchuck(DS version) *Negative Alien X(DS version) Ultimatrix *Negative Diamondhead *Negative Swampfire *Negative Spidermonkey *Negative Rath *Negative Humongousaur *Negative Ultimate Humongousaur Vilgax Attacks Albedo appears in the videogame Vilgax Attacks. He appears as a boss in the level MorOtesi(Chromastone's home planet) aided by a tricked Cooper in making a energy core from Taedinite. Also, if you look carefully at Albedo's Omnitrix, all of his aliens' eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red. In the DS version, after you defeat him, he attempts to use Alien X, but this freezes him being locked in argument with Serena and Bellicus. After you have beaten the game there is a cut scene where he is attempting to leave Alien X while Bellicus and Serena bring up an old argument. Once you beat him on Hero Mode he becomes a playable character on DS. Appearances *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *The Final Battle: Part 2 Trivia *Unlike Ben, he does not say the name of the alien when he transforms into them. *Just like Ben, he craves for chili fries(but not because of Ben's DNA. According to Dwayne Mcduffie, Albedo is just blaming on Ben). *When he's lying his left eye twitches, just like Ben. Kevin seems to be the only one to have noticed this. *In The Final Battle Albedo wears a black shirt even though the Omnitrix damaged his form in Good Copy Bad Copy, turning his black shirt into white. *Unlike Azmuth who didn't fare so well with it, Albedo showed remarkable skill with the Omnitrix and its aliens. He was more than a match for Ben when both were transformed and was able to defeat both Kevin and Gwen. However, it should be noted Azmuth's only fight using the Omnitrix was against Vilgax, someone more than a match for any of its aliens. *Albedo's true form was never revealed in the TV series. *In the two-part series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force, The Final ''Battle, when the Omnitrix was destroyed it turned Kevin back to normal, Albedo didn't go back to his original Galvan because Azmuth trapped him in Ben's human form as revealed by Dwanye. *In "Double Negative"(the second chapter book), Albedo doesn't like smoothies as much as Ben does. He says a peanut butter seaweed smoothie, one of Ben's favorites, tastes like feet, which represents Ben's weirdness. *Albedo is named after the measurement of how much light an object reflects. Which itself was named after the Latin word for "whiteness". Also, it's probably a bit of a spoof on the word "albino" meaning an animal that shouldn't really have it, but does, have white fur. *Photo error: Albedo's Omnitrix is seen on his right wrist in the picture above, though it is on his left wrist in the series. *In ''Cartoon Network Action Pack #35, he doesn't know how to tie his shoes. *Dwayne said that "Albedo is still alive" somewhere. *While fighting Albedo in the Vilgax Attacks, he always seems to exclude one move out of his alien's move sets. *The only aliens Albedo hasn't used yet are Chromastone, Brainstorm, Alien X, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Nanomech, and Ghostfreak. * Lot's of Fans think that since Albedo is a photo-negetive Ben and since Mcduffie says that The -10(Negetive Ten) and Albedo(pretty much Negetive Ben). He says Albedo's still alive and The -10 are coming back that Albedo will lead them witch would be IRONIC since heres how it would be Albedo(-Ben) leads the -10(note -Ben and -10 rhyme) VS. Ben 10(note Ben and 10 rhyme) * Animation error: In the episode The Final Battle: Part 1, when Ben goes to Albedo's hideout, Albedo is seen wearing a red omnitrix, instead of a red ultimatrix. * Albedo almost similiar like Zak Monday(Negative of Zak Saturday) * In Secret of the Omnitrix Pop-up version, it is stated that Azmuth had other Galvans help him make it. This is a reference to Albedo. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Galvan Category:Enemies of the Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Co-Creators Category:Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Creator Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Enemies/Foes of Ben Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Gwen Tennyson Category:Enemies/Foes of Kevin 11 Category:Mad Scientists